


i think i could get used to this

by seungminsabs



Series: the subway leads to what? [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College!AU, Fluff, M/M, absolute and disgusting fluff, here's the sequel, idk what i wrote, minsung - Freeform, oh i'm back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminsabs/pseuds/seungminsabs
Summary: after receiving a note from the boy from the subway, jisung gets to contact him and he finds himself developing feelings for him.





	i think i could get used to this

**Author's Note:**

> hi i dont know how long it's been since i posted the first story but this is the sequel! i had zero clue on how to write this since this part of the story never happened to me lol. please enjoy this word mess :)

“oh jisung! guess what i got for you!”

jisung jumped up from the couch when he heard the familiar voice of his best friend. “did you get the lip tint?” he asked, excitedly. he had waited for weeks to get the lip tint that felix was oh-so-kindly gifting him today. after seeing hyunjin wear it to the bar, jisung wanted it too. and what jisung wants, jisung gets. 

felix thrusted the small bag in jisung’s direction while looking at his phone, a disgustingly sweet smile on his face. jisung already knew that he was probably texting changbin and he did not want to be caught up with “oh my gosh, jisung! just look at him!” and “he’s so fucking cute, sungie, i can’t!” 

without waiting for felix to say or do anything else, he took the opportunity to run away and hide in his room, most likely to put on a full-face of makeup and see how well the lip tint fits his vibe. felix looked up from his phone at the slam of jisung’s door and he shook his head in disbelief, muttering, “little bitch. didn't even say thank you.”

as if jisung heard him, the australian’s phone vibrated and a text appeared from jisung:

**sungie: ** _ lol thank u for the lip tint _

felix shook his head yet again, but this time with a small smile for his idiotic friend. 

in jisung’s room, he eagerly opened the bag and squealed when he saw the small box that contained the lip tint. as he pulled it out, a slip of paper came out as well, picking at his curiously. 

he turned it over and he felt his heart race when he saw the message written on it. 

_ thank you for making me smile at the subway station the other day. i was feeling quite in the dumps that day. in case you want to talk, xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_ minho lee :) _

“dude, what the FUCK!” jisung yelled and he read it over just for good measure. could this really be the cute boy from the subway station? just for clarification, he ran to the living room to see felix shamelessly watching tv and snacking on some chips. “felix! did you really meet subway station dude?” jisung questioned. 

felix raised an eyebrow and called back, “huh? oh, you mean minho-ssi? yeah, he worked at the cosmetics store,” all while never having his eyes leave the tv screen. 

jisung scoffed and returned to his room. 

you see, it was a task that was given to jisung and his classmates in his college psychology class. see how many people you can make smile just by being you and bonus points if they laughed. jisung was a natural clown, making people smile left and right. but on that fateful day, he had failed to make at least one person laugh. he really needed those bonus points, too. 

so as he boarded the subway train with felix in tow, he felt himself running out of steam. he already made enough people smile today. but when he looked up, he felt his energy start to replenish as he caught the eye of an absolutely gorgeous human being. 

dark, navy hair and tired eyes stared back at him. the boy’s eyes widened, face flushing a pretty pink and he immediately looked back down to his phone. jisung followed his every move, curious. he couldn't help but see the tired slouch, messed up hair, and dark circles under the boy’s eyes. the boy desperately needed a source of happiness. 

jisung spent the rest of the ride trying to figure out a way to bring a smile on the boy’s face without disrupting the peaceful atmosphere. jisung’s antics usually went a little out of hand. he flinched when the robotic voice announced the arrival at his college. he stood up and stood behind felix, waiting for the doors to open. he couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment as he couldn't help the tired boy get in a better mood. 

but as soon as he stepped off the train, an idea popped up in his head. “felix, dance with me!” he yelled and without waiting for a response, he busted out some moves like an old grandpa. with no hesitation, felix joined in, head banging to his own silentmusic. 

after a few seconds, felix stopped to catch his breath and asked, “what the hell was that for?” 

“I’m trying to make at least one person smile!” jisung beamed, not letting go of the fact that rather, it was a specific subway passenger who he was trying to bring a smile to. 

the sound of the the subway train starting to move caught his attention. jisung snapped his head to one of the windows and immediately made eye contact with the boy. jisung started to dance again for the heck of it and his mouth opened in a surprised smile as he saw the boy start to laugh. 

jisung pointed to the boy and called to felix, “look felix, he laughed!” but by the time felix looked over at the moving train, the boy was already long gone. 

***

after their quick encounter with each other, the boy -nameless- was all jisung could think about it. little did he know that felix would miraculously meet him in a cosmetics store. seoul wasn't a small city after all. lip tint now discarded to the side, jisung stared at the slip of paper in his hand. he had his phone in his other hand, debating if he should contact minho. 

he already had a message typed out, a simple, “hi minho-ssi, i'm jisung,” blah blah blah. now all he had to do was press the ‘send’ button but of course, the nagging doubt was there. right then, felix barged in, yelling, “sungie, pizza is here!” the sudden burst-in made jisung jump up in the air, accidentally pressing send. 

he wasn't aware of his actions as he grabbed his nearest slipper, smacking felix on the head and scolding him for ‘surprising him and how he could have had a heart attack.’ jisung still thanked felix for the pizza announcement though, he was starving. the two boys ate and talked, catching up on life as university had distanced the two. midterms were nearing to an end so it wasn't as stressful but stakes were still high for the final grades of the semester. 

they laughed at their silly jokes that the two could only understand and jisung was put in high spirits. thanking felix for the meal once more, he ended up back in his room to finally start his homework, minho long forgotten. as he checked his phone for the time, he almost had another heart attack when he saw the new text from minho. “WHAT THE FUCK,” jisung screeched and threw his phone across the room. 

“SCREEEEEE,” belted jisung, not wanting to check his phone. oh that stupid felix, he was going to get his ass whooped. after calming down for a bit, jisung crawled over to his phone and tenderly picked it up, wincing as he turned it on. waiting on the screen was minho’s text that was sent two hours ago. 

jisung opened his phone to see the text and a smile crept on his face when he saw it: 

**lee minho: ** _ hi there jisung-ssi! its nice to know that you got my note. i know i said this before, but thank you for making me smile that day. i've been curious about you ever since :) _

**han jisung: ** _ minho-ssi! its my job to make everyone smile after all. _

_ i've been curious about you as well, so lets play a game to get to know each other better! _

**lee minho: ** _ oh that's a good idea. hm how about 20 questions each? _

**han jisung: ** _ i'm a lazyass so why don't we shorten it down to 10 questions each _

**lee minho: ** _ getting casual with me already? alright, lets do 10 then. _ _ ill start, how old are you? _

**han jisung: ** _ i'm 19! 9/4/2000. i'm a freshman in college _

_you? _

**lee minho** ** _: _ ** _ i'm 20,10/25/1998. i turn 21 in a few days though. i'm a junior in college :) _

_ since i'm older, you can just call me hyung. what college do you go to? _

**han jisung: ** _ alrighty then minho hyung!! _

_ i go to hongik university. what about u? _

**lee minho** _: _ _lol_ _seoul national university _

**han jisung: ** _ ohmygosh you must be so smart then _

_ what do you major in? _

**lee minho: ** _ heh, i'm really not that smart _

_ i'm part of the fine arts department, majoring in dance. wbu? _

**han jisung: ** _ i major in psychology _

**lee minho: ** _ i would say that ur the one smart here _

_ lets the end game here, i'm tired _

**han jisung: ** _ bitch we haven't even reached 10 questions in total yet _

and so the two boys texted for several weeks, progressively getting closer to each other. felix was constantly nagging jisung if they were dating yet, if they were planning to meet up any time soon, if they even liked each other, when are you guys going to meet, etc. 

to every single question, jisung’s answer was no. no they were not dating. no, they were not planning to meet up any time soon, no they did not like each other. actually, that one was a lie. a big fat lie. jisung was slowly but surely developing a little school-boy’s crush for the older boy. 

“felix, do you think it’s weird for a freshman in college to be liking a junior? do you think it’s weird if they date?” jisung asked one day, biting his lip in nervousness. 

“no? i mean, i don't see what's so terrible about it. i'm dating a sophomore in college anyways. i guess just don't use the age gap in your advantage. why?” when jisung started to flush pink and refused to answer, a shit eatingly-big grin surfaced on felix’s face. “you like minho hyung, don't you!” he exclaimed. 

jisung blushed even harder and threw the nearest object at the australian’s head: a pillow. “HA!” felix cackled and rolled around on the floor in laughter, completely disregarding the pillow. 

“oh my god, fuck my life,” jisung groaned and proceeded to pull out his handy dandy slipper, smacking felix’s ass which produced many heart-felt apologies. no one messes with jisung’s slipper. 

***

it was after a whole month and a half of texting until minho asked jisung to meet up. jisung was just entering a subway train, looking for a seat when he felt the vibration of his phone. he quickly found an empty spot and sat down before anyone else could take it. jisung opened his phone and a small smile formed on his face as he saw who texted him. 

**hoe hyung: ** _ ji, let’s meet up _

well that caught him off guard a little bit. jisung’s eyes widened at the request and he took a few more minutes before deciding how to respond. 

**jeeties: ** _ sure, give me the details _

**hoe hyung: ** _ when do your classes end on friday? _

**jeeties: ** _ my last class ends at 4:30 pm _

**hoe hyung: ** _ which class? _

**jeeties: ** _ social psychology! _

_ lol why friday tho _

**hoe hyung: ** _ do you not want to? _

_ we dont have to if you're uncomfortable _

_ i just wanted to finally meet and talk to you in person i guess _

“shit,” jisung swore under his breath. he became anxious that he had offended minho. did he come off too rude?

**jeeties: ** _ no no! i want to meet you. i rlly want to meet u. _

_ u know what, dont worry about it hyung _

_ i guess ill see you friday? _

**hoe hyung: ** _ yep. _

‘_ damnit jisung, why can’t you just watch what you say?’ _he scolded himself. he didn't want to meet with minho if the older boy was mad at him. if minho was mad, this would only make meetup even more awkward. it left jisung feeling all tight inside, as if he couldn't breathe. it only built up the suspense jisung felt for the meeting. 

___

during the week, jisung anticipated the meetup and was excited but fucking nervous to meet with his crush. what if it turned out that minho didn't like him? what if minho thought he was ugly? what if minho thought that jisung was childish? what if-

“what if, what if, what if. forget the what ifs ji. you’re gonna be fine, yeah? you’re a great person and if minho can’t see that, then fuck him, honestly. i believe in you, bud,” felix told him the night before the meetup. felix wouldn't be there on the actually day as he was going to busan for the day to meet with his younger cousin, so he decided to give jisung advice beforehand. jisung fell asleep running felix's words over and over again in his mind. everything would be okay! and if minho doesn't like him? fuck him. he's better than that. 

the morning of the meetup finally arrived. jisung hauled himself out of bed at 11:30 am, completely forgetting about the meeting between him and minho. he stared at his dark eye circles and sighed, ruffling his hair. without thinking, he threw on a loose hoodie and a pair of washed out denim jeans. it was just like any outfit he would wear to his classes. throughout his classes, no thought of minho popped up into his head whatsoever.

he got such little sleep from the night before that his sole focus was staying awake throughout his goddamn classes. midterms were approaching soon and he didn't want to miss any of the precious notes.

it was five minutes before his last class ended when he saw a person walk up to the entrance of the building. the person looked up to look at the sign on the building and then back on his phone. through his view from the window, jisung could see that the person was a boy his age wearing a black hoodie with a jean jacket thrown over it. he was wearing ripped black jeans paired with white sneakers. he could tell that he had grayish-blueish hair that was effortlessly styled to look messy. jisung sighed as he couldn't see who it was. the boy had great style too. 

finally the teacher dismissed his class and jisung ran out of there. gosh, he really needed to sleep or he would actually pass out in front of hundreds of students and he did NOT want anyone to witness that. he pulled out his headphones and just as he was about to put it on, he heard a light voice call his name. in confusion, jisung turned back around and his eyes widened in surprise that the boy he saw earlier was actually lee minho. the boy who he had been hopelessly crushing on for the past few weeks. 

minho quickly walked up to him and flashed a bright smile. jisung was completely and utterly a goner for the older one. the pictures that minho had sent before served him no justice as minho was so much more beautiful in real life. it was unreal. “hi,” jisung breathed out, not knowing what else to say. 

the older boy let out a laugh and brought up a hand to smooth down jisung’s messy hair. “stray hair,” minho told him quietly. 

“oh. thanks,” jisung responded, his cheeks turning a light pink. “i um, i forgot about today so uh, i don’t look my best. but- but you look really, really nice! um, yeah,” jisung cringed at his word choice. man he was probably making himself look like a fool. 

minho laughed out loud once again and jisung smiled too. it was such a large contrast to when they had first seen each other. jisung decided that no matter how cringy it was, minho’s laugh was his favorite sound and it would be his number one priority to always bring it out. “you look nice too, don’t worry sungie. midterms these days, i get you. make sure to get enough sleep!” minho said, lightly bumping his hip against jisung’s. this time, jisung blushed a deep red at the action and he let out a choked laugh. but it was quickly caught off by a long yawn. 

minho’s smile soon turned into a look of worry and he was insisting for jisung to go home and get some rest. “we can always reschedule! get some sleep, sungie. you’re about to pass out.” 

but of course, jisung refused. he was not going to reschedule their date just because of his petty exhaustion. he had run on no sleep for three whole days during finals season in his high school senior year and he could do it again, no problem. still minho’s concern was taking over the once-happy mood and jisung didn’t like his frown one bit. “fine! we’ll go to my place,” jisung surrendered, throwing his hands up in the air. 

minho’s smile came back and he took jisung’s hand. “lead the way, sungie!”

***

although the two boys had little to no conversation on the way to jisung’s dorm, the silence was comfortable, their hands slotting together nicely. it was an unspoken way of conveying their feelings for each other. jisung removed his hand from minho’s to unlock the door of his dorm, but soon took it again to lead the older in. 

“let’s watch a movie, at least. i hate to ruin things,” jisung suggested, hoping minho would say yes. minho complied with ease and jisung let him have the job of picking out a film or drama while the younger went to make some hot chocolate and popcorn. 

when jisung came back, he sighed when he saw that minho had chosen “Train to Busan.” no doubt he would cry right away. 

“you’re gonna make me cry,” jisung whined as he handed a mug of the warm beverage to minho. 

“that’s my job!” minho laughed and he patted the seat next to him for the younger to sit. jisung soon found himself snuggling into the older’s side, relishing in his warmth. as the movie played, they watched intently, once in a while sharing a few words but nothing else was said. jisung would’ve laughed when he heard sniffles coming from the older if he wasn't crying himself. 

after the movie was over, the two boys made no move to change the position they were in. minho had thrown an arm around jisung’s waist as the younger was leaning his head on minho’s chest. minho’s other hand was softly making its way through jisung’s hair and jisung patted random rhythms into the older’s thighs. 

they stayed like that for a while, dark screen, empty mugs and all. finally, jisung broke the silence by saying, “i like you, minho.”

“me too,” minho responded right away. jisung smiled to himself at the sudden confession and he relaxed in content. he broke the silence once more by whispering, “i think i could get used to his.”

he let out a giggle when he felt the older press a lingering kiss to the top of his head and say once more, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh i finished this goddamn story. i hate it but i also love it. i'm really sorry about how long it took to write but school has been a motherfuckin bitch and its only gonna get worse. i would love to publish more stories and i have so many in the works but its gonna be a while before i bounce back into the grind. i hope you guys understand :)
> 
> hmu:  
twitter: @ckimmy04


End file.
